SISTERS BY CHANCE FRIENDS BY CHOICE
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: An AU in which Vernon has an entirely different reaction when Petunia tell him about her sister
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

It was a few days before Christmas and Vernon picked Petunia up at her flat. They couldn't decide where to have dinner so they settled on Watson's Chip Shop and ordered battered sausage. Vernon was almost done with his second sausage when she started telling him about her sister Lily.

"Wow I'm shocked!" Vernon replied nervously as he wiped his hands with his napkin.

"I know it's hard to believe her and her lot actually exist!" She replied as she wiped her lips with her napkin.

"No I'm shocked that you're talking about your sister like that!" Vernon replied sternly.

"What!" Petunia replied taken aback.

"I bet when she started showing signs of magic she was scared correct?" Vernon asked.

"Of course we all were!" Petunia asked confused.

"And instead of being there for her you were jealous and mean to her!" Vernon replied raising an eyebrow.

"Well!" Petunia replied unsure what to say next.

"I love my own sister Marge to death and we're incredibly close," he began as he started the car back up. "Fate made them our sisters and it's up to us whether they're our friends. Our future children will look to us for an example on how to treat each other!"

Vernon stopped the car in front Petunia's flat and sighed.

"So what now Vernon?" Petunia shakily whispered.

"Petunia unless you make amends with your sister," he began. "I don't think we can get married!"

"Goodnight Vernon!" Petunia sobbed as she got out of the car and slammed the door.

She watched him drive away with tears in her eyes. Then she got into her own car and drove off.

 **0o0o0o0o**

He drove straight to his mother's house where he knew she was expecting Marge for tea. He took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

"Mother!" He called as he walked in.

"In the kitchen dear!" Came his mother's voice from in the kitchen.

He walked into the sitting room and leaned against the mantle. He stared at their family Christmas photo from the year before the very last one with his father.

"You're just in time for tea dear!" His mother replied as she placed the tea tray on the coffee table.

"Is Marjorie here yet?" Vernon asked as he picked up a cookie.

"She should be here any second!" She replied as she looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

Suddenly there was a loud crack and Marjorie appeared next to Vernon.

"Sorry I'm late!" She replied smiling as her fluffy bulldog, Gruffles jumped out of her arms.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Iris and Camden Evans were in their sitting room reading when there was a frantic knocking at the door. They looked at each other unsure of who it could be. Iris got up and opened the door to find their eldest daughter Petunia with tears in her eyes and sobbing uncontrollably.

"My word Petunia what happened?" She exclaimed pulling her into her arms.

"It's all my fault. . . I don't know how to fix this!" Petunia sobbed. "I told Vernon about Lily. He he got mad at how I was talking about her. He he he said he said that unless I made amends with her we couldn't get get m married! It's all my fault!"

"Oh honey!" Iris sighed as she rubbed her back. "It's not your fault! If anything it's our fault!"

"What!" Petunia sobbed out as they sat her down.

"She was so scared when she first started showing signs of magic. We were so worried that she would get hurt or that someone would take notice and take her away. Then she was doing the most amazing things." Camden replied.

"We were so much in awe by it we didn't realize how jealous you were getting!" Iris replied as tears welled in her eyes. "We never encouraged you or comforted you."

"We're so sorry!" Camden replied as tears welled up in his eyes. "We never meant for you to fall through the cracks."

"How do I fix this?" Petunia sobbed. "Will she ever forgive me?"

"Your sister is the most loving and caring person I've ever known." Camden replied. "You're her sister and she'll forgive you no matter what."

"She's coming home for Christmas break tomorrow." Iris replied. "Why don't you spend the night and come with us tomorrow to pick her up."

"Okay!" Petunia replied as she wiped her eyes and got up.

When Iris and Camden went to check on her an hour later she was in Lily's room sleeping in her bed with an old picture of them in her hands.

 **0o0o0o0o**

"She really talked about her sister like that!" His mother gasped.

"What did you say?" Marge asked as she gave Gruffles a cookie.

"I told her that unless she made amends with her sister we couldn't get married!" Vernon replied sighing.

"Oh Vernon!" His mother and Marge replied.

"What was I supposed to say!" Vernon replied getting red in the face. "My parents adopted my sister from America then found out they were pregnant with me then she began developing magical powers when she was little and attended school over in America. That would've gone well!"

"Vernon you can't make her change overnight." Marge replied.

"I know you love her Vernon but she's 6 years younger than you!" His mother replied. "She's immature and if she's treating her own sister like that then how is she with other people. Imagine the example she's setting for any children you may have!"

"I know that!" Vernon sighed.

"They'll be other girls Vernon!" Marge replied.

"I know!" Vernon sighed as tears began to well in his eyes.

"Dear why don't you spend the night here!" His mother suggested. "After all you have the week of Christmas off!"

Vernon sighed then climbed up the stairs to his old room and slammed the door.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
